A social demand for fuel-efficient vehicles in recent years spreads the use of a regenerative brake which generates power by driving a motor using motive power during deceleration of a vehicle, that is, a turning force of wheels, and charges generated power into a battery. The regenerative brake recovers energy by converting kinetic energy during deceleration of the vehicle into power which is stored into the battery.
In a case where power is recovered and stored into the battery by the regenerative brake as above, a recovery amount of generated power may be increased above allowable power of the battery. Thus, in order to prevent an excessive supply of power to the battery, a vehicular control device described in Patent Literature 1 consumes power by deliberately driving an electric compressor provided for air conditioning and other high-voltage auxiliary machines.